


Rest

by Faetality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: A brief moment in Chris and Peter’s lives.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Rest

Hands slide gently down his back, Traces the subtle lines of muscle. It was dark outside the window, no street lamps or even passing cars to ruin the night, no neighbors to worry about. It’s peaceful. 

Chris turns, tightens his arm around the wolf’s waist and feels him move closer. Strange to think about how years ago being in such a position was unthinkable. The idea of finding love, let alone _ peace _ in the arms of the man he held now… death wolf have been an easier thought. Chris Bridges his lips against Peter’s shoulder, settled his nose against his hairline. It was enough just to touch, to know there was no deadline to push either of them from the bed. No goal in the exploration they partook in. 

Peter shifts again, this time to slide a palm up Chris’ thigh to his hip. He presses lips against his throat and Chris shivers. The night was cool enough that even with Peter pressed against him the comforter was a welcome weight. 

Peter huffs, Chris curls closer, and they rest. 


End file.
